Razoul
Razoul (in Arabic: رازول‎), also called Captain Razoul, is the Captain of the Royal Guards of Agrabah, and is the tertiary antagonist in Disney's Aladdin and an anti-hero in its two sequels and its TV series. Although unnamed onscreen in the first film, his name was revealed in the sequel (he was named after layout supervisor Rasoul Azadani). He also appeared as both a minor villain and a boss in Aladdin: Nasia's Revenge as the witch Nasira, twin sister of evil sorcerer Jafar, cast a spell to control him and the rest of the guards in the palace and the city. History ''Aladdin'' In the movie Aladdin, Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him. He throws Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognizing her as the Princess) but when she is revealed, he is shocked and instantly apologizes for his previous behavior. Jasmine angrily orders Razoul to release Aladdin, but he regretfully tells her that Aladdin's arrest was specifically under Jafar's orders and that she must speak with Jafar in order to secure Aladdin's release. He reappears during the "Prince Ali" number, when he and several of his guards spot an arriving Prince Ali (Aladdin in disguise) right before Genie forces them to bow down on their knees to show some respect. Razoul appears again when he and his guards arrest Prince Ali under Jafar's orders, as Jafar wants to be rid of him in order to marry Jasmine to himself. Jafar then orders the guards to drown him, but Genie manages to rescue Aladdin, who would later expose Jafar's treachery to the Sultan and the guards. ''The Return of Jafar'' Razoul has a larger role and is the popular character in The Return of Jafar. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, Razoul told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was 'murdered' as part of the plan of both Abis Mal and Jafar, he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to do it. He then tried to execute Aladdin by beheading him on the orders of the false Princess Jasmine (Jafar) but to his shock, Genie rescued Aladdin in the nick of time (thanks to Iago's help). It is unknown what happened to Razoul following Jafar's defeat, though it may be implied that he may have learned the truth that the Sultan is still alive. ''Aladdin: The Animated Series'' During the TV series, Razoul had several important appearances. In "Forget Me Lots", when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, though he also admitted that he would consider calling Aladdin "your highness" if he got rid of Iago. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul has helped Aladdin, demonstrated in Mudder's Day when Aladdin is buried under a rockslide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. During the events of The Return of Malcho, although Razoul initially manipulated Aladdin's hesitant decisions while he was temporarily in charge of Sultan of Agrabah, however he and the other guards did come to Aladdin's aid when he worked at protecting Iago from Malcho. Once Aladdin decided to stop listening to both his and Iago's pointless advice, Razoul and the other guards then aided Aladdin with his plan that allowed them to trap Malcho. When the Sultan was taken over by the spirit of Kileem's armor in Armored and Dangerous, he eventually ordered Jasmine's execution, to which the reluctant Razoul was supposed to behead her. Recognizing his Sultan had gone insane, Razoul winked at Jasmine, and she knew that when he swung the axe downward, she could pull back and let the blade break the chain of her handcuffs. Razoul then told her to run, staying behind as a distraction to allow the possesed Sultan to attack him, even though he knew he could easily be killed, so that Jasmine would have more time to escape. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal the sceptre of the Oracle when Sa'luk told him about him and the cavernous hideout of the Forty Thieves, but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father for the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions, and since the Genie, posing as a western-esque lawyer, provided Razoul with a suitcase (possibly full of money as a bribe), and sent him flying sky high (literally). Another action the Genie does is change Razoul's clothes into that of a 20th Century police uniform, where Razoul is wearing a policeman's cap, khaki uniform and tie. The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions, much to Razoul's dismay. In the end, Razoul learns to accept Aladdin and catches Jasmine's bouquet at the wedding. ''Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge'' After Jafar's twin sister Nasira had her evil henchmen easily kidnapped Princess Jasmine and her father in the dead of the night at the palace, she than assumed the throne to rule Agrabah and placed a spell to brainwash all the Royal Guards including Razoul as they unwillingly became her new army. Nasira, now the wrongful queen of Agrabah, sends her "royal guards" and her controlled captain Razoul to hunt down Aladdin in the city but he escaped, courtesy of Genie who helped him to get to the palace before Nasira herself transported Genie away. Keep a distance between yourself and Razoul. When he jumps up in the air and causes rubble to fall on you - keep moving. If you are far enough away and running you will be unharmed. Razoul is vulnerable when he holds his sword out to the side and his empty hand out to the other side in a relaxed stance. He does this for a short while after using his jumping attack. Attack him with your sword and then run away. When Razoul's life bar is depleted, Razoul is defeated. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-128.jpg Razoul and The Guards.jpg Grin Razoul and Guards.jpg Razoul's badge.jpg Cgi Razoul.jpg Razoul's Bosses.jpg We just keep running into each other.jpg Razoul health .jpg Razoul (Kingdom Hearts.jpg Razoul ClipArt.jpg Razoul and Guards.jpg We're all got Swords.jpg Razoul captured Ali.jpg Razoul .jpg Razoul holds The Orcle Staff.jpg Razoul as a excuisoner.jpg Ahhh dawn.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5479.jpg Trivia *Razoul is voiced by Jim Cummings who also voiced Pete and Doctor Robotnik. *Razoul's personality and character altogether was later used as an inspiration for the Captain of the Guards in the 2010 Disney film Tangled. *Razoul will also be one of the enemies the player must overcome in the videogame Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *Razoul is similar to Pete: Pete as guard it faces to Mickey. Razoul persecutes to Aladdin and faces to him. See also *Razoul in Heroes Wiki Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Theatrical Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deal Makers Category:Comic Relief Villains